Wondering
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life you have if you share it with another, but that other person you don't have a name or address or anything else but the color of his eyes and his warm smile to go by? Not only that but he saved your life not once, twice, and the third time he will appear again on Gazelle 21st birthday where she needed him the most.


**Wondering**

 **ShiningShadow1965**

As we see at the upper ritzy section of Sahara Square at the swank Palm hotel,

A lone figure stands at her mirror looking over clothing choices for her next concert

in two weeks she was deciding on the red dress that she is very iconic for making the

crowd jump with so much energy. Or the black sequinned dress that has a split that comes up

towards her left thigh but her thought was interrupted with a voice in the background of her

assistant getting Gazelle attention,

"Gazelle is everything ok?" Gazelle continued to looked at the mirror and continued to

sigh herself and replied,

"To be honest no I just got so many things on my mind right now, but one is bugging me

Fleur." As the snowy white blonde maned mare has a concerned expression on her face,

"Gazelle I been your friend and assistant for so long during middle school you could

tell me anything."

"I guess your right but this story has a beginning to it."

 _ **10 years ago**_

A two story wood and stone ranch house in the middle class neighborhood of Sahara Square a very young Gazelle around ten years old just having a great time at home she moved in with her parents and enjoying the fact she has her own room and a large backyard with a very big tree near by her window on the second floor at first when she moved in she was scared at the new environment, of that tree and the sound it makes when the wind pick ups it creaks and moan she gotten used to it after several weeks and she go used to the tree sounds and sleep better since then. But one day after her summer vacation started as her birthday passed making her eleven as she was coming home her parents were not home she sees a note on the frig from her mother

that said,

" _Gazelle sweetie your dad and I are at the market getting some things for a cookout in the back_

 _yard there is some snacks to hold you over till we come back in an hour our neighbor Mr. Tusk_

 _will keep an eye on you when you get home so if you got any homework get it done and any projects_

 _we will talk later on them see you soon._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom and Dad"_

As she smiled and excited of the cookout in about an hour that she rushed upstairs and started

on her homework, but unbeknownst to her a problem was starting to creep in when a gas heater

was acting strange and making a low hiss sound like something was escaping as this point the

pilot light of the furnace seems to catch on the gas but normally there was an explosion that

never happened but a fire was started in the basement as it raced upwards towards the living

room, the kitchen till is was creeping up the stairs towards the room where Gazelle was doing

her homework when she noticed a smell of acrid smoke coming from under her door when she

touched the door handle her hoof burned and she knew this was a major problem as she opened

her window and looked down as she sees smoke billowing out from the house she gotten so

scared she was frozen in fear not knowing what to do and how to get out from this before it

could get any worse as it is she was about to try the door again when a voice called out to Gazelle,

"Hey! Don't open that door you will get hit with the fire, and you going to get killed with a

back draft I think? Yeah that's it."

"Who are you? And how did you climbed up here on my tree?"

"Never mind that I saw the smoke and fire and I ran up here in this tree to see anyone is

here, so take my paw and lets get you down and away from this before it could get any more

worse." Gazelle looked at the individual and one thing she really noticed is his ice cool blue eyes,

and warm smile that makes her feel safe like her parents during a rainstorm she reached out her hoof and he grabbed her just as the fire broke through the door and engulfed her room in an

instant. And he pulled Gazelle close to him and in one quick move went behind the tree as the flame and glass hit the tree setting it on fire. Gazelle was really scare as she looked at her

would be savior as he mumbled under his breath as she was trying to understand what

he is saying before she would ask him his name he looked at her and told her,

"I need you to close your eyes I'm going to do something you are not going to like"

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked,

"There's no time to explain please trust me ok." he replied, she did as he told her and he jumped

to another branch below and used it as a springboard and he did a back flip and landed on the

ground and as he looked around he noticed the fire spread quickly around the tree and he picked

up Gazelle over his shoulder and got out of the yard very quickly before the tree crashed down

and destroying the picked fence at the front of the house. As the fire dept came on the scene

thanks from a frantic phone call from Mr. Tusk as they was putting out the fire her parents

came home and was frantically looking for her daughter and found her by the ambulance

and they was relieved that their daughter was safe but Gazelle told her parents about the boy

who risked his life to save her knowing that he disappeared within the crowd but only remembering his ice cool blue eyes and his warm smile since then she couldn't remember anything else after that whole incident.

"Wow you never told me this story when I first met you as my new next door neighbor

and we became great friends after that."

"I know Fleur that was the best time in my childhood but the one who saved my life I'm stumped,

I don't know his name where he lives and what he really looks like only his eyes that intrigued me

the most and his warm smile. But nothing more"

"Well if you asked me maybe it could be the last time you will see him ever again."

"Fleur your wrong I saw him again and that is another story to tell on that one."

 **Ok Now this is my attempt on a Zootopia story with an oc in which I'm not**

 **telling who it is at this point read it and leave a review and tell me**

 **what do you think of this story so far.**


End file.
